Covarde
by Lisi Black S
Summary: A mesma covardia de sempre. draco/harry . oneshot .


**Título:** Covarde  
**Autora: **Lisi B.  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Censura: **PG  
**Sinopse: **A mesma covardia de _sempre._  
**Avisos: **Mesmo amando drarry há _muito_ tempo, é a minha primeira fic com esse shipper. E é a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevo em _muito tempo_. Faz, provavelmente, mais de um ano, então talvez eu tenha esquecido comofas –q

* * *

**Covarde**

Os homens saíram da sala lentamente, carregando os papéis da reunião na mão, enquanto Harry mantinha a porta aberta para eles passarem. Alguns deram breves acenos a Harry, outros murmuraram _boa noite_, todos cansados devido o dia de trabalho e a hora avançada que já marcava no relógio. Mas apenas um permaneceu na sala com ele.

O loiro estava sentado na beirada da mesa de reunião e começava a desabotoar os primeiros botões da sua camisa, uma expressão aliviada ao poder respirar melhor sem a gola da camisa o incomodando. Levantou o olhar para Harry, que continuava com a expressão tensa que teve em seu rosto durante toda a reunião, seu corpo apoiado contra a porta que havia acabado de fechar.

- Você está sobrecarregado demais. – Comentou lentamente, analisando o rosto do moreno. – Tire umas férias do Ministério.

Harry levantou o olhar, encarando Draco bem lenta e profundamente, até que aliviou a expressão quando percebeu que a sugestão fora irônica.

- Então tire você também, você tem tanto trabalho quanto eu. – Resmungou e também desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa.

Revirou os olhos e se afastou da mesa, indo em direção a ele e parando na sua frente.

- Mas eu não levo trabalho pra casa. – Puxou Harry pela manga da sua camisa, aproximando um pouco seus corpos. – E eu definitivamente não me preocupo com o que acontece ou não com o Ministério quando eu não estou aqui.

Deu os ombros, fingindo não se importar com o assunto, e deixou que Draco terminasse de abrir os botões da sua camisa, seus dedos finos passeando pelo seu abdome no caminho. Sua mão encontrou a maçaneta da porta e ele girou a chave, mesmo sabendo que poucos funcionários continuavam no ministério naquele horário.

Os lábios de Draco encontraram os seus em um ritmo rápido, em harmonia com a agilidade das mãos do loiro, que agora desafivelavam o cinto de Harry. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dele ao mesmo tempo em que desacelerava um pouco o beijo, o tornando mais lento ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não se deixar levar, e usou as mãos para afastá-lo lentamente.

- O quê? – Questionou sem entender o olhar decidido nos olhos de Harry.

Levou uma mão nos cabelos, puxando-os com um pouco de força, e abriu a boca algumas vezes, ainda incerto de como falar o que precisava falar. Draco agora havia dado um passo para trás, como se para encará-lo melhor.

Harry aproveitou o espaço para arrumar o cinto e se desencostar da porta, andando até o outro lado da sala. Foi a sua vez de se apoiar na borda da mesa, sua camisa aberta, a cabeça abaixada e seu cabelo negro caindo sob seu rosto.

Soltou um suspiro e também andou, mas parou a alguns passos de distância dele, optando por dar a Harry o espaço e tempo que ele parecia necessitar.

Não precisou esperar muito, já que logo Harry reuniu coragem o suficiente - nunca um problema muito grande para ele - e ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu conversei muito com Ron ontem à noite – Começou e logo percebeu que começar seu discurso citando o amigo não havia sido uma boa maneira de começar. – e eu vou pedir Ginny em casamento.

Seus olhos rapidamente procuraram os de Draco e ele esperou por alguma reação, ainda que não soubesse exatamente qual. Em seu íntimo ele pedia desesperadamente que Draco fizesse cara de espanto e então dissesse que _não_, que Harry não faria isso. Sendo um pouco mais realista ele pôde imaginá-lo apenas erguendo as sobrancelhas ironicamente e soltando algum comentário ácido sobre Ginny.

Draco, porem, permaneceu como uma tela em branco, esperando que alguém lhe desse alguma emoção ou expressão.

- Você me ouviu? – Decidiu tentar novamente. – Eu vou pedir...  
- Eu ouvi, Harry. – Cortou, ainda sem emoção, e depois permaneceu em silêncio.  
- E _se_ eu pedir, isso tudo acaba. Eu serei o noivo mais fiel do mundo, e logo após o melhor marido possível.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns breves segundos, até que Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu os ombros.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Perguntou em uma falsa confusão. – Quer que eu implore para você não fazer isso?

Harry apertou os lábios um contra o outro com força, tentando dizer a si mesmo que essa não era uma boa reação e que ele deveria desistir ali.

- Não é como se eu achasse que você nunca fosse casar. – Continuou seu discurso de indiferença, mas sem encarar o outro. – Não é como se _eu_ não fosse casar.

Balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que estava tudo dando errado, e percebeu que não poderia ficar pior ainda, então não precisou reunir muita coragem para continuar.

- Mas se você me disser que não, eu não vou pedi-la em casamento. – Disse firmemente.

O rosto antes sem expressão de Draco passou por uma tempestade delas, por fim permanecendo em uma mistura de surpresa e descrença.

- Você o quê? – Murmurou meio incerto.

Respirou fundo, decidido a fazer aquilo até o fim.

- Eu só vou pedir Ginny em casamento se você disser que não se importa, se você...  
- Permitir? – Draco completou com um pouco de diversão.

Harry levou a ponta dos dedos até a têmpora, massageando a região por alguns segundos.

- Sim, Draco. Se você quer chamar disso, então sim. Se você permitir.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda mais confuso com as palavras de Harry.

- Desde quando você precisa da minha permissão para alguma coisa? – Perguntou, completamente perdido com o rumo daquela conversa. – Você _nunca_ precisou da minha permissão para nada.  
- Eu não _preciso_ da sua permissão. A única coisa que eu preciso é que você me diga que _não quer_ que eu case.

Harry esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa após ouvir aquilo, mas ele continuou quieto, seus olhos claríssimos vagando confusos pelo rosto dele.

- Você só precisa dizer que não quer, Draco. – Insistiu, reunindo toda coragem que tinha. – Apenas diga isso e eu não caso. Eu até mesmo termino meu namoro com ela.

Esperou novamente, pedindo internamente que ele fizesse o certo, que ele ajudasse Harry a fazer o certo. Porque ele simplesmente não agüentava mais aquela situação. Ele precisava que Draco o impedisse de fazer aquilo e precisava daquele ato corajoso de Draco, apenas para provar a si mesmo do que o que faziam era certo.

Harry Potter queria acreditar de todo coração que Draco poderia ser corajoso, se quisesse.

Por isso, ele não entendeu o silêncio do outro, era simplesmente incompreensível que Draco ainda não tivesse dito nada – que fosse o que ele queria ou não.

Draco percebeu o olhar de Harry passar do decidido para o confuso e baixou o rosto, olhando o chão e percebendo alguns arranhões no pé da mesa de reuniões. Quis dizer _não faça isso comigo, Potter, não me faça ter que implorar para você não casar com ela_, mas não disse nada.

Dizer aquelas palavras a Harry estava se mostrando mais difícil do que abaixar sua varinha quando ela estava apontada para Dumbledore.

_Covarde_, disse a si mesmo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, diga alguma coisa, Draco.

Só permaneceu em silêncio. Era mais fácil não dizer nada e deixar a vida de Harry continuar sem ele. Não porque era o _certo_, ou porque ele sabia que eles não funcionariam juntos e era digno o suficiente para acabar com aquilo agora. _Não_. Não foi por dignidade, foi por covardia. A mesma covardia de _sempre_.

Draco sabia que se já era difícil dizer _não, você não tem a minha permissão_, mais difícil ainda seria viver com as conseqüências de ter dito. Com a felicidade de Harry pelo ato, com a cobrança de ele também terminar com a sua namorada, com as sugestões de contar sobre eles para os amigos mais próximos, com seu _pai_, com _todo mundo_. E Draco nunca conseguiria conviver com isso.

Não tinha certeza de como lidaria com o fato de acabar com o que eles tinham, mas sabia que era a melhor das alternativas.

- Você tem a minha permissão, Harry. A minha benção, ou o que quer que você precise para colocar um anel na mão sardenta da Wesley.

E Draco viu quando as feições de Harry se tornaram duras, decididas a não demonstrar emoção. Os olhos dele, porem, se encontraram com os de Draco e sua máscara foi por água abaixo com facilidade. Harry não fez questão de fingir. E deixou sua expressão desamparada lá, jogada em seu rosto como que para mostrar a Draco a maior de todas as diferenças entre eles.

Como se gritasse _olhe, olhe, __**eu**__ tenho coragem._

Draco deu um aceno breve, como se concordasse com as palavras não ditas de Harry. Passou as mãos pela camisa, dando um jeito em qualquer possível amassado e caminhou até a porta em que Harry esteve apoiado antes, ao chegar lá se virou para ele.

- Só não me convide para ser seu padrinho, seria cruel com o Wesley e seu terno de segunda me colocar ao seu lado no altar.

E saiu, deixando a Harry nada mais do que um gosto amargo de sua própria coragem e uma benção que ele daria tudo para não ter.

* * *

**(N/A):** Ao acabar de escrever essa fic, a única coisa que eu consegui pensar foi 'wtffff, eu escrevi uma drarry O.O'. então é, eu realmente não acho que ficou boa nem nada, mas pra mim foi uma coisa bem 'grande' ter conseguido escrever essa fic (principalmente pelo fato de não escrever fics de HP há seculos, e a última foi femmeslash). então whatever, o Draco foi completamente baseado em uma pessoa real e essa foi a minha forma de desabafar -s  
e forchrist, não é tão difícil deixar uma review -q  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
